commodorecrusher9000tmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbirds305 (2016-2018)
This document is considered an original violator who has been terminated off of social media. This document will be abandoned as of January 1st, 2019. Thunderbirds305 Enterprises, was a former American male internet violator and an ex-text to speech youtuber who was terminated on September 28th, 2017, on 7:00PM CDT, suspended off of the Wikia in September 29th, 2017. Referring to Thunderbirds305, he was basically attacking CommodoreCrusher9000TM, PixelartBuilder583, Elilenk EdwardMMO's, SamJoe404, and many other targets he preferred from November 8th, 2016 to September 26th, 2017. Alternatively, Thunderbirds305 7th Reborn is a Google Plus user who impersonated Thunderbirds305 and admitted he is Peppa Pig UTTP 4th Reborn or Alex Minudaka. Confirmed as of Alex Minudaka in December 28th, 2017, the user constantly uses sexual harassment, racism/segregation use, and vandalism on wikias. As of May, 2018, Future Sam the MSAgent was found out as the real Thunderbirds305. Early Days He was FZeroX CustomCar in the early days. He then made a varied name changes overtime, which changed his names differently over the months. He had many name changes. Thunderbirds305 didn't meet the original Commodore until 2016. They soon recognized each other quickly and started error reading series together. There were some madeup incidents he made in July 2016 that his school friend Meeting with the TTS Community He made his way to the TTS Community in somewhat 2016 or today. CC9000TM found that he was FZeroX CustomCar before. In his first year, he had a special thanks on a video from PixelartBuilder583, showing grateful support. Since before when CC9000TM had his original channel, FZeroX CustomCar changed his name to FZeroX ScottyNo, and made a variety of non-funny errors to many channels, including CC9K. Secret Raid In September, 2016, it is very possible, FullHouseYes TrollsNo is behind the vandalizing incident of vandalizing PixelartBuilder583's mssam.wikia accounts profile, with a vandal name of "UTUBETROLLPOLICE." CC9000TM looked carefully what happened, and apparently, after March, 2017's incident, it may have been mostly possible FullHouseYes TrollsNo secretly vandalized the profile. On January, 2017, a member in the TTS Community Discord found a user named UTUBETROLLPOLICE on Ducky's created server, and apparently was banned, because of a violation of joining from a disrespectful group (UTTP). FullHouseYes TrollsNo was eventually found out by SamJoe404 on March 29th, 2017, when he texted "FullHouseYes TrollsNo was behind the impersonation incident. According to CC9000TM, "The comment of where he saw 24 hours later was on his memorial short." Eventually, CC9000TM took action that FullHouseYes TrollsNo is a traitor of the Text-to-Speech community. PixelartBuilder583 then uploaded a video "FULLHOUSEYES TROLLSNO BETRAYED US!" including the proof from the CommodoreCrusher9000TM channel. Elilenk EdwardsMMO's then uploaded a similar video that FullHouseYes TrollsNo betrayed us, including all CC9000TM, PAB583, and Elilenk, in the video. SamJoe404 had proof, that FullHouseYes TrollsNo secretly uploaded a video from a closed channel and the video was called "sorry for everything!" The message that heartbreaks all youtube friends of FullHouseYes TrollsNo telling "I will not steal videos anymore." Everyone who was a friend to him was fuming against him. FullHouseYes TrollsNo had been impersonating us, stealing videos from us, saying racist things (including the N word), and been lying to us. The Victims / Bystanders * Commodore James was the formal victim of Thunderbirds305. He was victimized on November 2nd, 2016 when TB305 was FullHouseYes TrollsNo. Commodore would soon realize the events that he was attacking him, and would put his channel to an end. * PixelartBuilder583 '''was the very first victim by Thunderbirds305 when his own wikia page was raided by TB305 himself. He complained to Thunderbird101 that he's being raided on sight. * '''Elilenk EdwardMMO's '''is a typical bystander who described poor events of Thunderbirds305. He described parodies of Thunderbirds305 even after his termination. * '''SamJoe404 is a victim and bystander of Thunderbirds305 when he was first called the N word multiple times. He complained to Commodore in March 29th it was him, which provided information that Thunderbirds305 is the culprit. * Thunderbirds501 is a typical bystander, but seem to not understand the event that Thunderbirds305 were still friends even after the infringing incident, but understands after in September, 2017 only to make the situation worse. He is then a victim during the near end of Thunderbirds305. Incidents The Copyright Scare November 2nd, 2016 - November 21st, 2016: '''The first attack occurred after multiple rants on "Sam Da Vlogger" Impersonator and the Radar Overseer Scotty account made by FullHouseYes TrollsNo. This will eventually repeat throughout. '''December 5th, 2016: '''Identity Stolen from "Sam Da Infamous" Impersonator account by FullHouseYes TrollsNo. Subsequently removed in 20 minutes after the incident. This also became visible in one of Commodore's Minecraft livestreams. '''December 15th, 2016: '''FullHouseYes TrollsNo's impersonator accounts which forced the channel WryPlains - Television Animations out of service after multiple videos stolen. '''January 15th, 2017: '''Attacker account made by FullHouseYes TrollsNo made racist remarks, found on the outro of CommodoreCrusher9000TM. Account said, "NIGGER INTRO." (Was blocked for racism. Closed hours afterwards.) '''February 23rd, 2017: '''Another video infringing act continues in one of FullHouseYes TrollsNo's attacker accounts. '''March 29th, 2017: '''SamJoe404 informs CommodoreCrusher9000TM the incident about FullHouseYes TrollsNo was behind the video infringing and impersonator acts. Dislikings began on rants upon FullHouseYes TrollsNo. '''April 15th, 2017: '''On a side account, undetected it was CommodoreCrusher9000TM, he found comments after Thunderbirds305 was exposed of the video infringing acts and insulting racially and sexually. Thunderbirds305 even at his young age told that "I can do whatever the fuck I want." '''April 20th, 2017: '''Possible controversy that he was included as a "neo-nazi." '''September 1st, 2017: FullHouseYes TrollsNo creates an account named "Thunderbirds765" probably another impersonated account. September 9-11th, 2017: FullHouseYes TrollsNo (Thunderbirds305 Enterprises) created two attacker accounts saying about "Commodore did 9/11" and other attacks on the TTSC. (This might've represented as terrorist accounts.) September 24th, 2017: Thunderbirds305 created a account by himself and fully known as a Go!Animate UTTP personnel, it did get detected by OfficerAPC in which he understands the situation well that he has been doing acts illegal in YouTube. September 26th, 2017, Thunderbirds305 renamed to "SCREW ME" stolen two more videos of CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures without permission, and was taken down on 4:30PM CDT on 9/26/2017, following the Google+ death threats to Commodore and 10+ other people. September 28th, 2017, Thunderbirds305 renamed to "SCREW ME" stolen one video of CommodoreCrusher9000TM without permission approximately 9:00AM CDT. The videos were taken down on 9/28/2017 on 5:00PM CDT. Three more videos were stolen, a trailer of Season 3, the new directed-by intro, and the January Outro. Was all taken down before 6:00PM CDT. By 7:00PM CDT, he was terminated by five copyright infringements by CommodoreCrusher9000TM, and one copyright infringement by PixelartBuilder583. The Fake Account Scare October 8th, 2017, Thunderbirds305 renamed one of his accounts to "Thunderbirds765 Enterprises" (Impersonated User.) This channel was responsible of creating offensive end of the world rumors and 9/11 jokes on people. This may have possibly offended anyone who lost anyone on 09/11/2001. (Friday) October 13th, 2017, Thunderbirds305TM made a name change to the next following attack with pornography from users he had experienced. Most likely that Thunderbirds305 has also attempted suicide since there were plenty of suicide threats. There were also uses of "sexting" on his Google+ profile, otherwise specifically showing comments that are marked as pornography. October 14th, 2017: 'Thunderbirds305 made google blog posts to represent himself as a "neo-nazi." The fact is that there were several accounts that he made about "heil Hitler!" or "sieg heil!" or Nazi Anthems. Thunderbirds305 was now known as "The Neo-Nazi Impersonator." He closed his Google+ account on 10/15/2017. '''October 17th, 2017: '''On October 18th, 2017, CommodoreCrusher9000TM got a text from Elilenk EdwardMMO's of a possible alt account made by Thunderbirds305TM as "Thunderbirds737 Official." This later reappears in Commodore's on review comments. In which the way Commodore has proved he has made another reappearance on YouTube. '''October 22nd, 2017: '''At approximately 12:30PM, a 200th subscriber post came in to CC9000TM channel, but was unsurprisingly Thunderbirds305 Reborn. 200th Subscriber celebration cannot be called in after an emergency meeting with any TTS member. Thunderbirds305 Reborn, put in a comment saying "''BITCH, I BACK. NOW YOU WILL ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!" but was subsequently blocked to prevent further attack. However in TB305's google+ account, he tried to apologize that he would never do his own antics again after what he done, but ended up being raided on Google Plus for betrayal of his manipulated friends. This concludes that he has made another reappearance on YouTube. '''October 29th, 2017: '''Thunderbirds305 made more attempts to attack people on the web, according to AshtontheBest2004, "Thunderbirds305 attacked people and Ashton on VidLii." This would later ultimately Vidlii banning Thunderbirds305 possibly the amount of sexual content he posted. '''November 5th, 2017: '''Thunderbirds305 creates another account linking to his 4th Reborn account, making rude remarks to the video about his channel death. Subsequently blocked to prevent further raid. '''December 2nd, 2017: '''Thunderbirds305 attempts a rage video to piss off people. CommodoreCrusher9000TM threatens to file an FBI complaint on him if he doesn't stop his criminal activity. '''December 25th, 2017: '''Thunderbirds305 causes sexual references/sexual offense in his Google Plus. Continues to do DDoS threats/attacks. ''December 28th, 2017'' With the same grammar issues and racist remarks, wasn't caused by the former Thunderbirds305, it was formerly caused by a female teenager named Alex Minudaka. '''January 15th, 2018: '''Racist remarks on black people, 7th Account reborn on a fake TB305. ''January 31st, 2018'' A major internet attack on the CommodoreCrusher9000TM wikia occured while unprotected pages were unauthorized edited by Thunderbirds305 (Thunderbirds305TM). Many of these contained the N word (Many of the pages said the racist name of "NIGGER.") Each page of the CommodoreCrusher9000TM wikia will be protected from now on. '''March 11th, 2018 Apparently the 7th Reborn account continues to harass people including CommodoreCrusher9000TM. There were mass posts about watching adult and child pornography and mass posts of the racist word use of "nigger". May 14th, 2018 As to wait who maybe another possible Thunderbirds305, it is finally come Future Sam had been Thunderbirds305 all the time. Reason why it was Thunderbirds305, after the termination of the original TB305, the account Future Sam was created one day prior to original TB305's termination. Future Sam done MSAgent videos to just not get detected, but after recognized videos from original Thunderbirds305 raised suspicion. This marks the end of Thunderbirds305 conspiracies. September 30th, 2018 (Contains Sensitive Information) On Discord, Commodore accused one of the moderators in the nkrs Discord of being Thunderbirds305 originally in July, 2017. TheROFL98 then comes into action thinking the account owner who had the banned account of Thunderbirds305. He thinks that he's TB305 as well. In a private chat, the user was forgiven after it was proven he was being "edgy." Termination Thunderbirds305 was originally terminated on dates September 28th, 2017 and May 14th, 2018. 2017 termination was because of multiple copyright claims which further terminated his channel from Commodore James and PixelartBuilder583. His Future Sam account was also removed on May 14th, 2018 after being found out months later for foolishness. Thunderbirds305 was then again terminated at late October, 2019, as of to regain attention but mainly get himself removed for copyright claims again. Leaked Information of Thunderbirds305/Future Sam // Misunderstandings In September 29th, 2017, an unregistered account of Thunderbirds305 was made in the wikia to show he was entirely agitated CommodoreCrusher9000TM terminated him after the 28th. During October, 2017 the IP was shown on his unregistered account that may have simply gave away, and turned out his real location was located at Edgewater, New Jersey. By 2018, a suspicious message saying he was scared when Commodore said he will go to New Jersey and get the real Thunderbirds305 telling the real TB305 account Future Sam persuaded not to. This caught Commodore's attention that he might be the real TB305. All of a sudden Future Sam gave up in May 14th, 2018, allowing his accounts to be hacked by giving away his email and password claimed by some of his Ex-Friends. There was a misunderstanding by the time Thunderbirds305 came back in October 2019. As Thunderbirds501 explained to a Discord chat with Commodore James, he claims that he officially hacked Thunderbirds305's profile. This is something that is not to be trusted, as it should've been merely impossible to access. A user helping TB501 was accused of not only directly stating he claimed to have the access to TB305's account but possibly a disguised copy of TB305. This is because in the last time hacking, thought to be proven to teach TB305 one lesson, it hasn't. Putting into question that would TB305 be surprised if that really did happen.